


Апокалипсис и соевый шоколад

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Gen, Humor, WTF Angels 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: — Я — Габриэль, ясно? — негромко произнес стоящий в круге горящего святого масла Фокусник.Сэм наморщил лоб.— Архангел? — удивленно выдохнул он.— Он самый, — в словах Габриэля отчетливо слышалась ирония.





	Апокалипсис и соевый шоколад

**Author's Note:**

> Внутрикомандное задание «Nautilus Pompilius — Труби, Гавриил!»
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Angels 2017
> 
> Беты: Xenya-m, vivatixa

— Я — Габриэль, ясно? — негромко произнес стоящий в круге горящего святого масла Фокусник.

Сэм наморщил лоб.

— Архангел? — удивленно выдохнул он.

— Он самый, — в словах Габриэля отчетливо слышалась ирония.

Братья Винчестеры переглянулись.

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — с хищной улыбкой уточнил у Сэма Дин.

Фокусник, оказавшийся на поверку самым настоящим архангелом, слегка занервничал.

— Думаю, это очевидно, — кивнул в ответ брату Сэм.

— А вот и не очевидно, — воспротивился было Габриэль, но его перебил Дин.

— Да ладно? — насмешливо прищурился он. — Какие там ингредиенты у Апокалипсиса? Взять Михаила с Люцифером, взболтать, но не смешивать. Добавить немного Габриэля — и готово?

— Я, чтоб вы знали, в эти игры не играю, — решительно открестился мнимый Фокусник. — Так что не надо меня в это впутывать.

— А не ты ли должен звуками своего Горна возвестить начало Апокалипсиса? — уточнил Сэм. И, судя по его виду, вопросом это можно было считать лишь номинально.

— Соответственно, — поддержал Дин, — вычеркиваем из уравнения тебя — и весь Апокалипсис оказывается под большим вопросом. Логично? Логично.

Габриэль раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Между прочим, — заявил он, — Апокалипсис организовать братцы сумеют и без моего посильного участия. Эй, ребятки! Вообще-то, я свалил из дома пару тысяч лет назад, потому что не мог больше наблюдать за тем, как наша семья разваливается, как братья рвут друг друга на части… — Габриэль дернул плечом, помолчал пару секунд и продолжил с деланой беспечностью в голосе. — Так вот. Я сбежал. Организовал свою собственную программу по защите свидетелей. Сделал пересадку лица. Своим уходом, считаю, я четко выразил веское «фи» по поводу Большого Плана. И совершенно не горю желанием снова лезть во все эти дрязги.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина и пожал плечами, безмолвно уступая следующий вопрос ему.

— А с чего ты взял, что ангелы обойдутся в этой заварушке без тебя? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Просто за все время, которое я провел на земле, никто из них не потрудился даже попытаться меня разыскать, — кажется, Габриэль был немного расстроен таким обстоятельством дел, хотя и не стремился это показывать. — Разумеется, они бы меня и не нашли, но сам факт! Да и слухи о моей мнимой смерти никого всерьез не обеспокоили, — а вот теперь в его голосе явно слышалась обида. Которую, впрочем, легко было понять.

Сэм потер подбородок.

— Ну, как? — приподнял бровь Габриэль. — Суду все ясно?

— Вообще-то, еще нет, — покачал головой Сэм. — Скажи-ка, а где находится твой Горн сейчас?

— Предполагается, что пылится на складе. Под каким-нибудь совершенно неудобоваримым инвентарным номером, — Габриэль независимо пожал плечами. — Если, конечно, там до сих пор так никто и не провел инвентаризацию.

— Предполагается? — переспросил Дин. — А где он на самом деле?

— Ой, вот только не надо мне тут, — отмахнулся от него Габриэль. — Можно подумать, сам ты бросил бы свою Детку ржаветь на какой-нибудь всеми позабытой свалке.

— Не смей трогать Детку! — предсказуемо взвился Дин, и Габриэль фыркнул. — И на вопрос ты так и не ответил.

— Omnia mea mecum porto, — подмигнул беглый архангел.

И братья, оба неплохо знавшие латынь, с ужасом уставились на него. Подумать только! Все это время по Земле свободно и во всеоружии разгуливал тот, кто должен был возвестить начало Апокалипсиса...

— Эй! Спокойствие, только спокойствие, — сообразив, в чем причина такой реакции, замахал на Винчестеров руками Габриэль. — Дышите. Моей задачей было не запустить Апокалипсис! Мое задание заключалось в том, чтобы всего лишь сообщить о том, что все, приплыли, поезд дальше не летит. Но и это, как я уже сказал, в мои планы не входит. Меня этот мир устраивает таким, какой он есть. — Он немного подумал и признал: — Вот разве что соевого шоколада можно было бы производить поменьше.

Странным образом именно последняя фраза несколько разрядила обстановку. Дин тряхнул головой, помолчал немного и прямо спросил:

— То есть ты на нашей стороне?

— Я на своей собственной стороне, — поправил его Габриэль. А потом скосил взгляд на горящее вокруг него масло и вынужденно признал: — Но пока что она вполне совпадает с вашей.

**Author's Note:**

> *Omnia mea mecum porto (лат.) — "Все свое ношу с собой".


End file.
